Worth it
by Daelf
Summary: Garu and Pucca are both tired of the same old chase. But when they stop running things heat up! (Lemon/smut whatever you call it) My first fanfiction! Pucca is 18 and Garu is 19.


**My first FanFiction!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!**

 **Pucca is 17 and Garu is 18.**

Garu POV

I was meditating and thinking I'm tired of running. What is wrong with me?! I have this amazing, beautiful, caring girl chasing me and I run away?! Maybe I would like it if I just stopped running. I could smell the rain in the air. It was spring. It seemed like a good time for change.

Pucca POV

I was returning from the last delivery of the night. Normally I would be done by now but Dada accidentally wreck my scooter. I was letting my feet lead me home while thinking I'm tired of chasing. Rejection after rejection after rejection gets to you, even if you don't show it. I need to just accept that he will never see us as anything more than friends. It started to rain. I sighed. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, I looked up and saw that I was in the bamboo forest, and Garu's house was in sight. I sighed heavily. At least he wont be out in the rain.

I was wrong. He was sitting in the rain, meditating. When I saw him, I just couldn't help it. I let out a giggle at how cute he was and then the FINAL chase was on!

Garu POV

I heard a giggle come from the path to my house. I internally cringed. I opened my eye just a little to see her standing there staring at me. Next thing I knew, she was running towards me. I tried to remind myself to not run but old habits die hard and I dodged and ran at the last moment. Behind me I could hear her hit the ground with a splash in the mud. I did not look back as I ran.

Pucca POV

I jumped to tackle him for the last time but he moved at the last second! I landed with a splash in the mud as Garu continued running away. I sighed and remembered that I was done with this cat and mouse game. I didn't want to walk home muddy like this so I figured since Garu is away I would just get cleaned up at his house. I went inside and stripped my clothes , washed them, and hung them to dry. I was a little chilly so I went into his room to get under the blanket. While I'm here, probably for the last time, I think I will make myself comfortable and not waste this opportunity.

Garu POV

I ran for a while after I realized she had stopped chasing me. It felt good to just run. Then I started to walk home. As I got closer to my house I could hear noises inside. What if Tobe captured Pucca and is using my house to torture her in?! I have to save my friend! I stealthy went inside my house. I didn't want to loose the element of surprise. I could hear Pucca's soft whines coming from my room. He's using MY BEDROOM to torture her in?! Can you believe the nerve of this guy?! I silently opened my bed room door and stopped dead in my tracks. On my bed was Pucca but she was naked! One of her hands was gripping my bedding tightly, the other one was… Oh God! I could feel my blood rush south. "Garu" she softly moaned and my cock reminded me just how horny I was.

I stood there for a while dumbstruck but she didn't seem to notice because her eyes were closed tightly. Before I realized what my body was doing, I had discarded my red gloves and was at the bed. I reached down and gently touched her thigh. Her eyes sprung open as she jumped. "Shhh" I said as I took over her ministrations, making sure I was paying plenty of attention to her clit. She relaxed and threw her head back with a moan. I started to insert a couple fingers in addition. She moaned softly. Then I removed my hand and she whimpered at the loss of contact. But before she could do anything else, my mouth was on her core. I licked my way to her clit and herd her gasp. I continued to lick and suck her clit. I added a couple fingers back to the action and she grabbed my hair. I could tell she was close. I gave one big finally suck to her clit and was welcomed with her scream of "GAAARRRUUUU!"

Pucca POV

Did that just really happen? Did Garu just…? Well I have to return the favor! I thought with a smirk. I grabbed him and flipped him so he was on his back. I took off his shirt and enjoyed the view for a moment. I ran my hand up and down his chest and six pack abs. Being a ninja is good for the body. I thought. Well, he certainly trains enough. I took off his pants and enjoyed that view too. I gasped at his length and wondered how girls can manage to fit guys like him inside without real damage. I gently touched his hard cock and some precum came out. I took some on my fingers and tasted it, letting out a soft moan. Garu groaned loudly. I then took his cock and started to rub up and down. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, clearly enjoying what I was doing to him. I giggled.

Garu POV

Could this be real?! One moment I am running from her then this?! I should have stopped running a long time ago! I thought as she continued to pump my cock. Then she let go. I opened my eyes to see her put it in her mouth. I moaned at the feeling of her mouth on my cock. Then she brought her hand up and was gently massaging my balls. I could feel myself getting close.

Pucca POV

I could tell he was getting close and was trying to let me know. But I continued anyway. He was so cute that I giggled. Well, my giggle must have done it because he went over the edge. "Pucca" he moaned so quietly I almost didn't hear him! I swallowed his seed then gasped. "Garu, you broke your vow of silence!" He laid back, pulling me to rest on his chest, and said 2 more words. "Worth it."


End file.
